


Like a Virgin

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Sex doesn't happen till they switch back, Smut, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: “I just...feel sick,” Alex mumbled and then practically ran out of the room to the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror and saw Reggie’s face, he threw up in the sink. Alex’s hands - no Reggie’s hands - were shaking as he clamped down on the sink.WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 43
Kudos: 110





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: This fic is explicit smut. Consider this a "They All Lived AU" with Adult Sunset Curve. Turn back now kiddos!**
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Title is from the Madonna song. This is my first attempt at writing smut in 6 years. Please be gentle with me!
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS:  
> -Yeo & Meg for editing this and making me feel like it was good enough to post! 💜❤️  
> -Alex & Angie for all the positive encouragement! 🧡💛

Alex’s head was throbbing when he woke up. The room was too bright and too warm - and there was _another person_ in his bed. He resolutely decided to _never_ listen to Luke again about how “four shots really isn’t that much if the bartender is still serving you”, because clearly Luke was insane. He made a little groaning sound as another painful jolt went through his skull, and an arm reached out to pull him close. This alerted Alex to two more facts - he was apparently wearing only his underwear and the person snuggling up against his ass was in a similar state of undress from what he could _feel_. These were concerning facts mostly because he had gone to bed **alone in his pajamas.**

“AHH!” Alex yelled and slid across the bed, which was also strange because his voice sounded funny. 

“Babe, what the fuck,” a voice grumbled, and then Alex was staring into the face of Bobby fucking Wilson.

“Bobby!” Alex yelled again. Bobby gave him an unimpressed look and darted his arm out to pull Alex back to his body. Briefly, Alex noted that Bobby had very toned arms and abs before he returned his focus to the problem at hand - the fact that he was in bed with his _bandmate_ and not his _boyfriend_. 

“Can you yell later?” Bobby murmured and then peppered little kisses down Alex’s neck with his eyes closed.

“WHY ARE YOU KISSING ME?” Alex shouted and then grabbed his own head, because shouting really made his head throb.

“Um,” Bobby pulled back and his eyes were wide and hurt. Alex bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to hurt his friend’s feelings, really. It’s just that he was already feeling like a shit boyfriend and wondering how he’d tell Luke that he had apparently slept over with Bobby. He didn’t need to add _more kisses_ to the situation.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Bobby asked quietly and pulled his arm away from Alex. His eyes welled up, and Alex instantly felt _awful._

“I just...feel sick,” Alex mumbled and then practically ran out of the room to the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror and saw _Reggie’s_ face, he threw up in the sink. Alex’s hands - no _Reggie’_ s hands - were shaking as he clamped down on the sink. _What the fuck was going on?_

Alex wanted to get his phone and call Reggie, but he was still just in his underwear in what was definitely **Bobby’s** bathroom. Which means the bed he ran from was also **Bobby’s** , because Reggie apparently slept at Bobby’s in his underwear while Bobby kissed him. Alex splashed some water on his face and attempted not to check out Reggie’s body - even if he was currently the one in it - since it felt like an invasion of privacy. But he couldn’t help but notice the semi-defined lines of Reggie’s abs and the little vee shape toned at his hips. _Maybe Reggie had been hitting the gym?_

Alex stood there for a full minute just processing - and rinsing his mouth with Bobby’s mouthwash - before it occurred to him that he’d almost dumped Reggie’s boyfriend. _Shit._ Maybe he could just tell Bobby what was going on - even though it literally sounded insane. Alex squared his shoulders and decided to talk to Reggie first and go from there. He walked back to Bobby’s room as confidently as he could to find Bobby sitting up in bed, sheets pooled at his waist, frowning at him.

“I heard you throw up,” he said softly. “You okay?” Alex shook his head. He really really wasn’t okay. 

“I think I’m gonna go home and sleep,” Alex replied, his voice softer as Reggie than it ever was in his own body. Bobby frowned at him, and Alex felt bad again. Sure, Reggie and Bobby were apparently having a whole _secret_ relationship, but it wasn’t like he had much room to judge with the way he and Luke had been carrying on lately. He shoved away any thoughts of how this was _wrong_ , and concentrated more on not ruining Reggie’s relationship or causing Bobby to make that _hurt_ _face_ again. He rested his hands on the side of the bed - absently noting that Reggie had way more arm muscles that he realized - and leaned over to gently kiss Bobby. He figured his weird behavior and recent trip to the bathroom would deter Bobby from doing anything further.

Which was clearly a mistake on his part, because Bobby was quick to pull Alex back into bed and on top of him. Alex slotted his thigh between Bobby’s leg and attempted to keep his head about him as Bobby licked into his mouth.

“Sleep here,” Bobby demanded breathlessly, lips barely pulling back from his. Alex _knew_ it was wrong, but he really wanted to stay. Bobby kissed down his jaw and then bit his neck. Alex whimpered as the feeling went straight to his dick, which he was very aware that Bobby could _feel_ getting hard. 

Suddenly, Alex pulled completely back, trying to catch his breath and think coherently. As much as he wanted to have sex with Bobby - which _definitely_ warranted a conversation with Luke later - he absolutely didn’t want to do it in _Reggie’s body_. He didn’t even pause to give Bobby a farewell kiss, because he’d just get caught up again. He just darted out of bed, nabbed the first pair of sweatpants he saw, and then ran out of the apartment. He realized, a bit belatedly, that perhaps it looked kinda strange to be running down the street in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, but he had bigger issues. 

Thankfully, he made it back to his place without running into anyone. He quickly used the spare key under the mat to let himself in, prayed nobody was watching _where_ he kept said key, and then raced back to his bedroom. He stopped short as he took in the sight in front of him. 

Reggie stood in front of Alex’s full length mirror, pajamas carelessly thrown into the corner, in nothing but Alex’s favorite briefs - the Calvin Klein pink ones with the rainbow striped waistband - just staring. 

“Um, what _exactly_ are you doing?” Alex asked, voice squeaking. Which would have never happened in his own body, but it was apparently a constant issue for Reggie.

“Dude, did you know you were like _smoking hot_?” Reggie asked in awe as he met Alex’s eyes - or rather his own eyes - in the mirror. Alex felt his face heat up and he mentally kicked himself for forgetting how easy Reggie blushed, which previously had been one of his favorite things.

“We switch bodies and _that’s_ the first thing you do?” Alex sputtered. Alex saw his own face in the mirror grin wickedly at him. He didn’t even know his face could _make_ that expression.

“Well it wasn’t the _first_ thing,” Reggie said, voice deep and dark. Alex was starting to find himself kinda sexy and that was _definitely_ more than he could handle at the moment.

“Nope. I am ignoring that. I do **not** have the emotional capacity today to even begin to process that. I’ve already had your boyfriend’s tongue in my mouth today, thank you very much. I’m at my max,” Alex rambled and threw himself on his bed, laying on his back. 

“Feel like my boyfriend’s tongue was technically in my mouth,” Reggie pointed out, quite unhelpfully. He flopped down on the bed and then leaned over Alex to stare down at him. “It’s weird to look at my own face,” Reggie added, which was also unhelpful.

“Yeah, Reg. So how do we fix it?” Alex whined. For some reason, he had been operating under the assumption that Reggie would magically have all the answers.

“I don’t know,” Reggie shrugged, “but I think we should make out.” 

“What?!” Alex said, eyes wide. _First Bobby and now Reggie!_ Well, except that Reggie was really in his body. He wrinkled his nose. He didn’t exactly want to kiss himself.

“Come on ‘Lex. It could totally work!” Reggie exclaimed.

“You just want to make out with yourself,” Alex replied skeptically. 

“Well yeah, that too,” Reggie grinned and then leaned down to press their lips together. The first thing Alex noticed was that his lips were kinda chapped. He mentally noted to stock up on chapstick. And then he realized that Reggie had slipped his tongue into his mouth. He wrapped an arm around Reggie to pull him down until their chests were pressed together. Alex let out a little gasp as Reggie bit his bottom lip and then pulled back to stare at his own grinning face. _Definitely still weird._ But without thinking too much about it, he filed away that noise and how to get Reggie to make it for another time.

“Ah! Kissing me is awesome!” Reggie decided, “but dude did you like throw up today or something? You taste like a **lot** of mouthwash.” He peered, concerned, down at his friend. Alex sighed dramatically.

“Yes, Reginald, because I was _freaking out_ and someone’s boyfriend was trying to **get jiggy with it**!” he exclaimed and glared.

“Pretty sure nobody says ‘get jiggy with it’ and also morning sex with Bobby is a superior experience, so you definitely missed out,” Reggie snorted. 

“On having sex with _your boyfriend_ ?” he asked incredulously. _How was this not bothering Reggie?_

“I mean, it’s different right? If it was you or Luke, it'd be okay,” Reggie shrugged again, like that was perfectly normal. Alex pictured Reggie and Bobby having sex with Luke and analyzed his feelings. _Huh. Yeah, t_ _hat would definitely be okay._

“That body's a virgin,” he blurted out instead. Alex saw his own cheeks flush pink. 

“Oh. Well, I mean, mine’s not. If that’s the issue?” Reggie offered, face still pink. Alex squeezed his eyes shut.

“This conversation took a weird turn,” he mumbled. 

“Figured that was your way of telling me **_not_** to fuck Luke,” Reggie said.

“You knew?” he choked out. 

“Yes?” Reggie asked, confused. His face scrunched up, and Alex decided that expression was much cuter when it was on Reggie’s face. “Were you keeping it a secret?”

“Well, you and Bobby were!” Alex exclaimed. 

“No, we weren't,” Reggie said, face scrunched up again. “We were very obviously making out at that bar last night, dude. And we have been **publicly** for months. I mean, I use Bobby as my personal chair _everywhere_. I sleep over at his place basically every night, instead of the apartment I share with _your boyfriend_. How has this escaped your notice?” 

“Oh,” Alex said quietly, suddenly realizing that it had been very very obvious that Reggie and Bobby were together. He wondered if he was the only person who hadn’t realized.

“Are you mad?” Reggie questioned and bit his lip.

“No, just feeling kind of dumb,” he replied softly. Reggie laid his head on his chest, right over his heart.

“Not dumb, just a bit unobservant,” he said quietly. “Hey, my heart beats fast,” he noted. 

“Pretty sure that’s just when I’m in here,” Alex laughed as Reggie listened to his chest rumble without moving his head. Which was the position they were in when Luke entered the room. Alex tried to sit-up, but Reggie didn’t budge.

“Hiya Luke,” he greeted from where he rested on Alex. Luke’s eyes flickered between the two of them, and Alex suddenly realized what it looked like - Reggie’s body in just a pair of track pants with Alex flopped on top of him wearing nothing but his underwear. _Shit_.

“Hi,” Luke whispered, still just staring. Alex wanted to say something - anything - but he was frozen, just waiting to see what Luke would do. “Does Bobby know?” he asked finally, which wasn’t what Alex expected _at all_. But the question answered itself as Bobby entered the room at that exact moment. He tried to remember why _exactly_ he had given his bandmates each a key to his place.

“So you didn’t go home, then,” he observed as he stood next to Luke. _Double shit._

“There’s an explanation!” he yelled. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. He looked at Reggie for help.

“We’re living out Freaky Friday,” Reggie told them, which wasn’t quite the explanation he was hoping to provide but it worked.

“Like body swap?” Bobby clarified. They both nodded. “Huh, well that explains this morning.”

“What happened this morning?” Luke asked, moving to sit on Alex’s bed and taking the whole situation much calmer than Alex had.

“Reg didn’t want to have morning sex,” Bobby explained as he shoved Luke a little and sat half on the bed and half on top of him. Alex had always thought that his king bed was excessively large, but it hardly seemed that way now with four guys crowded on it. Luke laughed even as he made eye contact with Alex.

“Because of me or consent?” he asked knowingly.

“Both,” Alex admitted. Luke smiled at him then, and Alex felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach that he always got when Luke smiled at him.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” he said, smile still in place. Alex squinted to make sure that Luke wasn’t just saying things, but his face remained open and honest as it always was for any of them.

“Aha! So we body swapped so that Alex could come to term with his _feelings_ , and I could get two more boyfriends,” Reggie declared and then flopped over to lay across Luke and Bobby. “Right guys?”

“You know, it doesn’t have quite the same effect when you do that from Alex’s face,” Bobby pointed out with a laugh. “Comes off a bit less _‘say yes because I’m adorable and you love me'_ a nd more _'say yes because I’ll hold you down’_ babe.” 

“Well that’s definitely not a bad thing,” Reggie replied, voice low and husky in a way Alex knew his voice did but he actively avoided. Bobby gave a little shiver, and Alex mentally reconsidered using that tone of voice.

Alex tried to peer over to see what face Reggie was making but he couldn’t get around Luke, who was stroking a hand down Reggie’s thigh - in the way that Alex liked best. He let out a loud sigh to draw attention, and Luke turned to stare at him. He leaned forward slowly, watching Alex the whole time as if looking for even a single sign of discomfort, and gently pressed their lips together. It was soft and sweet, more to show that Luke loved him _and_ that he wanted to kiss Reggie with a single gesture than anything else. Alex basked in the warmth that spread in his chest and tummy. 

“I’d like to switch back now,” he murmured against Luke’s lips. There were just some things he didn’t want to do in his best friend’s body, no matter what Reggie offered. 

“Let’s just cuddle,” Bobby offered with a small smile, as if he just _got_ it. Alex appreciated that more than he could voice, so instead he just offered a small smile of his own. “After all, my sleep was rudely interrupted this morning.”

Alex was about to close his eyes when he noticed Luke wiggling around to get his pants off without dislodging Reggie. Bobby seemed to be doing the same thing, although he was having a much easier time with track pants than Luke’s tight jeans.

“Whatcha doing?” Alex asked, voice already sleepy. It had been an exhausting morning for him.

“Sleeping. Don’t see why anyone has to be fully clothed when Reggie is parading your body around in tiny little rainbow underwear,” Luke raised his eyebrows in defiance. 

“Touché,” Alex snorted, instead of putting up any argument, and helped Luke pull off his cutoff. There were a flurry of movements then as they all rearranged themselves. He attempted to manhandle Luke into being his little spoon - like normal - but instead Luke moved behind Reggie’s smaller body and slotted himself to fit snugly there, arm thrown over his waist to rest on Bobby, who was lying on his back. Alex watched Reggie huff in his larger body - as if he preferred being smaller - and then draped himself half over Bobby. Reggie reached over to interlace his fingers with Alex, who was happy to find that their hands fit perfectly. And that his hands were quite soft. He drifted off to sleep then - warm and happy. 

When he woke up, it was like déjà vu. He was once again being pulled tight against a hard body - in his underwear. Alex’s eyes flew open, because he’d definitely fallen asleep in Luke’s arms and woke up in Bobby’s arms. He looked down and saw his very distinctive Calvin Klein underwear. _He was back in his own body!_

Bobby kissed down the back of his neck and pressed closer so that Alex could _feel_ exactly how Reggie usually woke up

“Afternoon, babe,” he murmured and nipped at Alex’s neck. Alex let out a strangled noise.

“Bobby, it’s me. It’s Alex,” he forced out, trying his best **not** to grind back into Bobby.

“Okay,” Bobby whispered. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No,” Alex croaked out. He really really didn’t. Bobby bit down on his neck a little harder and then sucked until Alex moaned. He pushed back until he could feel Bobby’s dick pressing against his ass, separated by just the thin cloth of their underwear. Bobby’s hand curled around him to dip under his waistband and grabbed the base of his cock. Alex cried out and then clamped his hand over his mouth, afraid to wake the others. Bobby made a frustrated noise and maneuvered them around till Alex was laying under him, and then he pulled Alex’s underwear off. Alex put his hands on Bobby’s hips and yanked at his waistband, silently demanding those be removed as well. Bobby complied and then suddenly they were both very naked. 

Bobby pressed down and his mouth was suddenly on Alex’s in a hot, wet kiss. Alex whined as Bobby pulled away to kiss down his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach. He stopped at Alex’s navel and looked up - pupils blown with want and a wicked grin on his face. He never broke eye contact as he licked a stripe up Alex’s cock. Alex bit down hard on his lip in another attempt to not make a sound.

“No, baby, c’mon, wanna hear you,” Bobby said huskily. And then he placed himself between Alex’s legs and swallowed Alex’s dick completely in a single movement. He bobbed up and down - first slowly and then quicker in an unpredictable rhythm. Alex gasped loudly.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed and tugged on Bobby’s hair sharply. Bobby swirled his tongue around on the tip of Alex’s cock, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He let out another strangled cry as Bobby sucked harder for a second and then pulled his mouth off Alex.

“Yeah?” he asked with a smug grin as he leaned over the edge of the bed and fumbled with his track pants on the floor. Alex was very confused, even as Bobby came back into view with a victorious grin brandishing a bottle of lube - because apparently **he’d just come over with lube in his pocket**. Bobby nudged his legs up till Alex complied and bent his knees, feet planted on the mattress. Alex was going to ask questions, but Bobby just popped the top on the bottle and squirted a large amount onto his fingers. And then his mouth was back on Alex’s dick, and he kind of didn’t give a fuck about asking questions. 

Alex was on the verge of his orgasm when he felt a finger teasing at his hole. He panicked a little as Bobby pushed in, and Bobby pulled off his dick to look at him.

“Relax, baby. Do you trust me?” he looked intently at Alex. He felt a little shy, all of a sudden, which seemed silly with Bobby’s finger in his ass and his mouth hovering above his dick. “Alex?” Bobby questioned again, soft this time. Alex nodded firmly, and then he was overwhelmed with sensations as Bobby resumed his spectacular blowjob while he worked slowly to open Alex up. Bobby added a second finger and made a circular motion with both fingers, and Alex let out another strangled moan. It was mostly a pleasant sensation, so intense that it bordered on painful. He’d always _wanted_ to, but he and Luke hadn’t quite made it up to this yet. Bobby seemed to grin - if you could do that with a mouth full of cock - and pushed another finger into his ass. It burned and it was _so much_ that he didn’t know if he could handle it, when Bobby crooked his fingers, and suddenly Alex was in bliss.

“Bobby!” he cried out, but Bobby just sucked harder, bobbed faster. “Bobby, I’m gonna cum,” he warned and pulled on his hair. Bobby just circled his fingers faster and crooked again into that _spot_ , and Alex came down the back of Bobby’s throat with a loud cry. Bobby sucked him down through his orgasm and then pulled off with a _pop_ , wiping a bit of cum from his face with one hand. His fingers never stopped opening Alex up and spreading him wider.

“Gonna fuck you now, Lexi,” Bobby said, voice sounding fucked out. Alex just nodded vigorously. Bobby moved to open the condom packet with his teeth, when Alex reached out to stop him.

“No. Want you without,” Alex demanded. Bobby let out a choked sound as he gave his dick a couple firm tugs and then rubbed a generous amount of lube down his length. He pulled his fingers out and lined up to Alex’s hole. 

“It’s gonna hurt, baby. Are you sure?” Bobby asked, still quiet, even though Alex was certain that both Luke and Reggie were awake and watching them. Alex nodded and then pulled Bobby down to kiss him as he pushed into Alex. And it _did_ hurt as Bobby filled him up. But he stopped then and waited for Alex to adjust, to tell him whether everything was still okay. Alex just kissed him hard.

“You can move,” Alex ground out. Bobby snapped his hips in deeper and then pulled almost completely back out, only to push forward again and bottom out into Alex. He continued in quick, firm thrusts until suddenly Alex moaned, dick twitching in interest again. Bobby grinned down at him and then thrust again into the same spot. Their moans filled the room in harmony - as if they were making very pornographic music - until Bobby’s movements became erratic.

“‘Lex, you’re so tight. I’m not gonna last much longer,” he grunted and made a motion to pull out. Alex gripped his hips.

“Inside me, Bobby. Cum inside me,” Alex commanded, not sure where the sudden confidence had come from but knowing _exactly_ what he wanted. Bobby’s pupils blew impossibly wide at Alex’s command. “Fill me up, Bobby,” Alex pleaded, voice low and husky in that way he now knew made Bobby shiver. As if spurred on by Alex’s filthy mouth, Bobby groaned loudly and then Alex could _feel_ Bobby’s orgasm roll through him. When he was done, Bobby pulled out slowly - which definitely still hurt - and then flopped down onto Alex’s chest. Alex could feel cum leaking out of him onto his bed, but he didn’t particularly care as he wrapped his arms around his sweaty new boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Well that was hot as fuck,” Reggie said finally. 

“Mhmm. Could wake up to that every day,” Luke agreed. Alex looked over Bobby’s head to see them both grinning at him, very naked as well. Reggie gently stroked himself while Luke stared at his dick, eyes dark with desire.

“You should try it. It’s very nice,” he said, voice husky again. Bobby made some noise of agreement without lifting his head. 

“Yeah, Luke, we should try it,” Reggie murmured and then moved to straddle Luke. Alex felt his dick twitch again as he watched Reggie kiss down Luke’s body, past his cock, until he reached Luke’s ass. Reggie gave a firm lick, and Luke groaned. Alex continued to watch, fascinated, as Luke bent his legs and lifted so Reggie would have better access to continue licking and sucking at his hole. Alex felt himself get semi-hard under Bobby’s weight.

“Imma go back to sleep now,” Bobby said softly. Alex looked away from his other boyfriends to pepper kisses on Bobby’s face

“We’re gonna be sticky and gross when we wake up if we sleep like this,” he pointed out softly, running his fingers through Bobby’s hair. Alex’s eyes drifted back to Luke and Reggie as he felt Bobby palm his cock again.

“Don’t think that’s really gonna matter much anyway,” Bobby said, voice still gruff from taking Alex so deep, and kissed along Alex’s collarbone. “Promise someone will rim you later, baby.”

“Oh. Well then we can nap now,” Alex agreed easily, if someone would do _that_ to _him_ later.

“Love you, Alex,” Bobby whispered and closed his eyes.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Alex replied softly. He was _definitely_ interested in what Reggie and Luke were doing, but they probably wouldn’t mind doing it again when he woke up anyway.

If the universe wanted to body swap him with his best friend so that he could gain two new boyfriends and lose his virginity, then the universe _might_ be a pervert - but Alex certainly wasn’t going to complain. He drifted off with the solid weight of Bobby on top of him, even as the sound of Luke’s whimpers filled the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul! 🥰
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! Or I suppose message me if you hate me afterwards. 😭


End file.
